Time Between Us
by perfectbliss
Summary: Ordinary mission for not-so-ordinary SHIELD agent Hepburn, to stop Hydra from threatening the world again. But what happens when Hydra's new invention can travel through time?


First FanFic in five years so I might be a little rusty and would love some feedback!

"I'm going in to ambush them," I muttered, keeping my voice low as I watched a couple of men walk pass in the corridor. They were too oblivious to see that I was hiding behind a statue.

"Hepburn! Don't you do that! I don't need you to reveal the situation here!" My earpiece vibrated in my ear from the general's voice. "Just make sure the coast is clear and grab that machine!"

"Yeah, yeah," I rolled my eyes. I didn't consider this mission as something serious, just me getting this machine from the enemy Hydra with backup crew to help out if something went wrong. Hydra is becoming a threat to us, SHIELD, and the world after disappearing for a while when Iron Man defeated him and his men. Now he's back with a new machine that according to what I heard from lurking around their headquarters, that even though it has not been tested, it will change the world. When talking about Hydra, that change would not be good. That's where I come in, to stop the 'change' and steal this so called 'world changing' machine and let one of the superheroes defeat Hydra again.

"Got that Hepburn? Just grab the machine and leave. Don't even use your ability on them, I don't want them to try to investigate what we are hiding."

"Yes General Barker," I saluted to no one.

I poked my head out of the place that I was hiding and stepped out. The machine was just behind the door which was a couple of meters away. I swiftly moved towards the door and quickly glanced at the door to find a lock of some sort. None was seen so I pushed the door which to my surprise opened. My jaw dropped, they don't have any security to protect this machine?  
The machine was not hard to find, it was placed in the middle of a small dark room on a table. The room was empty except for the table and machine. Before I took a step toward the machine, footsteps were approaching. Within a second, I blended into the corner of the room closest to the doorway.  
One man entered the room and approached the machine. His back was facing me which gave me a good queue to knock him out but I waited to see what he was up to. Who knows, I might get some answers as to what the purpose of the machine is.  
I heard him flip a switch on the machine which brought the machine to life with its roaring sound of fans working. He stood there for several minutes just staring at the machinery.  
I silently sighed at his immobility before stepping out of the shadows and kicked him behind his knee which sent him falling to the ground. I looked down at him, he did not look like a man that was could even put up a fight.

"Intruder!" the man's voice was very deafening.

"Shit!" I muttered before punching the lights out of the man.

Another man ran into the room when I turned around from the unconscious man on the floor. He took me by surprise by grabbing my arms and threw me across the room. My back stung with the pain from the hard contact with the wall.  
The man was quick and was standing over me. I tried to wash the look of fear off my face and stood up from my sitting position.

"You're from SHIELD, aren't you?" he smirked.

I was dressed in a black 3/4 sleeve shirt and khaki pants that were skin tight with no badge or whatsoever signalling that was working for anyone. I pressed my lips together refusing to reply and instead looked hard up at him.  
The man was huge. I only reached to his chest and he was double the size of my slim figure. I didn't let our physical difference daunt me too much. I got the feeling that he would not back down from a fight even if his opponent was a woman.

"So tell me," he continued after my silence. "Why would SHIELD send a cute lady to do their dirty job?" he rubbed my chin with his thumb.

I knocked his hand away and pushed him back which only caused him to move back an inch. "Just because I'm a lady does not mean I'm weak!"

"Oh really?" he smirked again. His provoking eyes all of a sudden turned dark with anger. His hand that I knocked off a moment ago moved swiftly to my neck.

I felt his hand claw around my neck as he lifted me off the floor. I started choking, my lungs were trying to take in air but failing. My body tensed and shook from panic. Let me go, I tried to say but my voice box was being crushed to even let out a noise.

"You're not strong now, are you?" he laughed.

I opened one eye and stared directly at him. I wasn't going to go down so easily. I steadily lifted my left arm up to his face.

"What are you going to do? Slap me?" he laughed even harder.

I stretched out my fingers in front of his face and a gust of wind blew around us. My dark hair sprung out and flowed with the wind as if it has come to life.  
His eyes widened in shock and let go of my neck leaving me to fall to the floor. The wind blew around the man as he chocked trying to gasp for air. The last thing he did was look at me with fear before collapsing on the floor unconscious.  
The wind stopped its mighty gust and I dropped my hand to my side. "General Barker is going to be really mad about this," I said to no one but myself.

Crouching down, I felt for a pulse in his neck. It was faint but he was alive in the least. "He won't be too angry, I guess."

I stood up from my crouching position and approached the machine. It was small, almost as small as iPod speakers with a big white button and a glowing handle. I didn't want to accidentally start off the machine and had no idea how to turn it off. "I'm guessing," I muttered to myself. "That the button initiates whatever its purpose is to do."

I had no time to analyse the machine to figure out how to shut it off so I grabbed it by the handle to hand it over to SHIELD so they can figure out a way to turn it off. This mission was close to being over.  
I smiled and started to jog to the way I came in to the building before a bright light washed all over me. I looked around and everything was shining a bright white light. I was going blind. I shut my eyes and started to think back to any symptoms in the past that would have led me to the blindness but all the thoughts flushed out when my body felt light as if I was floating on air until it felt heavy again and I felt like I was falling. My mind couldn't think of anything logical of what was going on at that very moment.

I let out a yell, "What is happening?!"

I felt my body hit something which pushed the air out of my lungs. I kept my eyes shut until I felt my body feeling normal again. I took deep breaths before finally opening my eyes. My surrounding were different of the place I was in before. I was on the floor again and everything around me were large machines with foreign looking functions and buttons.  
I started to get up when I heard something click.

"Stay down! If you don't want to die then stay down!" a man voice yelled.

I gasped and did as I was told and laid back down on the cold, hard floor. I looked up to see a man pointing his gun at my head. He looked familiar and different at the same time.

"I mean no trouble," I said keeping my eyes on the barrel of the gun.

"Why are you here? Where did that light come from? How did you get here?"

"I don't know sir, I have no idea where I am."

"Enough of the nonsense! Guards!" two men appeared next to the man with the gun still pointing it at me. "Tie her up and place her in the cage."

"Wait! What? Please! I swear I don't know how I came here!" I pleaded as the men tied my hands behind my back.

"Should we just take her to the local police station Mr Stark?" one of the men asked.

"Stark! Tony! You can't do this! This is ridiculous!"

Why would Tony Stark just assume I was trespassing? Even if I was, he would not have treated me like this. Instead he would be analysing how this teleportation happened.

"Tony? Lady, I'm not Tony. You're looking at Howard Stark."


End file.
